


BEDAZZLED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Today's not about monsters.





	BEDAZZLED

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Charlie walked through the woods, keeping a careful eye out. It never hurt to be a little paranoid. Actually, since meeting the Winchesters, she'd found it didn't hurt to be a LOT paranoid.

Not today, though. Today was a whole different deal. No vamps, no werewolves, no ghouls. No monsters.

Today was all about pleasure. And old friends.

She saw the marked tree, the sun-lit glade just beyond. Quickening her pace, she stepped into the glade and smiled at the woman coming to greet her.

"My Lady Elflock." Gilda smiled, combing her fingers through Charlie's tousled hair. "I've missed you."


End file.
